<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>decision to decisions are made and not bought by lesbinej</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419108">decision to decisions are made and not bought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbinej/pseuds/lesbinej'>lesbinej</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&lt; that was already a tag im screaming, Board Games, Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Rated for swearing, also let amity be feral again 2020, eda says fuck, for now, it's game night at the owl house, with edas hand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbinej/pseuds/lesbinej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so this was supposed to be a oneshot but ive realized ive written 3k and not even gotten to the meat yet so heres the buildup while i write everything else!<br/>the gang has a game night at the owl house! eda found a human board game, and someone may be bringing some witches' games to compare...<br/>this is post-season 1, so currently canon compliant. will update the tags as necessary<br/>(title kids/mgmt)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luz Noceda &amp; Everybody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. there is something you’re forgetting. you check. you check again. there is nothing you’re forgetting. there is something you’re forgetting.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The screaming bell signals the end of fourth period, and Luz immediately drops her spoon in relief. She’s always resented potions ever since that first day (except, not really, because it’s still </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic) </span>
  </em>
  <span>and quickly picks up her pot and pours the remaining elixr into a glass vial, crossing her fingers metaphorically that the mixture won’t immediately explode upon exiting the brass cauldron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t, and Ms. Sterkisk walks by her table as Luz is gathering her things, giving her a small, approving nod and a cluck at the beautifully shimmering grey-blue liquid in her bottle… as opposed to the table next to her, whose brew appears to be smoking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly ducking out so that she doesn’t get caught up in the mess of a failed potion (she’s been there too many times to want to rehash it), Luz darts out into the hallway, letting out a sigh once the potions room is behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, where to…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, after the first few weeks of classes, muscle memory is enough to get Luz from one room to the other. But… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boiling Isles. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hexside is so different from any other school she’s ever been to, and it’s so vast and awe-inspiring that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>gets lost going from one room to the other, not to mention never remembering which classes came when. Maybe she had Vet Keeping of Magical Beasts next? Or was it Beginning Abominations…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz fishes out her scroll to check, ducking out of the main walkway of the hall for the moment, trying to stay out of foot traffic—and bumps right into Willow at her locker, sending her books everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, geez—” Willow starts, not even noticing who bumped her until she looks up and sees Luz, feeling and surely looking sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Willow! Here, let me grab those—” and Luz has already ducked, her schedule forgotten as she jumps down to grab Willow’s three textbooks and a nice green quill that fluttered to the ground as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Luz,” Willow says as Luz pops back up with the books, having taken just that long to take off her glasses, clean them, and readjust them. “You should be more careful in the halls here. You could get—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Literally trampled to death? Yeah,” Luz watches their mortal enemy, Boscha, walk past, menacingly squashing the foot of some smaller student that was walking too slowly in front of her, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>eep </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the blue-skinned boy scurrying out of the way, “I’m aware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow seemed to see the same thing. “Well, I mean, I don’t think you’d get trampled to </span>
  <em>
    <span>death, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but maybe seriously injured would be a better term?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them continue to watch as the nurses from the Healing track roll up with a cot and carry the blue boy away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sorry. I just get so easily distracted here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get easily distracted </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Willow nudges her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz ponders that for a moment. And then ponders whatever Eda had told her before she left the Owl House that morning… they had been talking about something, something that Luz wanted to do… it was something she needed to ask Willow…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pale hand waves in front of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I got—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Distracted, I know.” She doesn’t say it in the way that Luz’s teachers at home would say it, or sometimes her Mama if she did it too many times in a row. Not in the disappointed, tired way—just accepting of the fact. It makes Luz feel grateful that her friends here understand her a little bit more. “And anyways, you’re gonna be late to your next class. Where did you need to be again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aw, ratballs. That’s what she was doing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Quickly, Luz scrambles for the schedule scroll and unrolls it, watches the magical ink dance across the parchment to reveal her schedule for the day. She feels Willow’s eyes just over her shoulder, but doesn’t take her eyes away—she never stops being fascinated by magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Illusions with Gus! That’ll be fun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck!” Willow says, patting her on the shoulder. “Try not to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye-aye, Miss Park!” Finger-gunning away from her friend, Luz races around the corner and starts to saunter her way down to the West wing of Hexside where the Illusion, Beast-keeping, and Abomination tracks taught their classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there’s still niggling something that she had been asking Eda about, something that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to do. And she’s mentally cursing her previous school counselor for always saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If it was really important to you, you’d remember.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>important! And if that was so true, how come she always forgot the name of Azura’s trusty steed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good Witch Azura and the Power of Princesses! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was something like Speedy Breeze… Fast Air, maybe? No, wait, that wasn’t it either—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell screams, and that scatters the last of whatever that thought was to the wind, replaced by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Titan oh God oh Lord Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>—does the Boiled Isles even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>a concept of Jesus?—</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>late</em>
  </b>
  <span>—and she takes off sprinting down the remainder of the now empty hall to the Illusion classrooms at the end of the hall, not even peeking through the door of one of these to wave at Amity like she usually does. She hopes Amity doesn’t notice her sprinting down the hallway like a maniac. She probably does. Rats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, she skirts into the Illusion classroom only fifteen seconds after the bell screamed—which Luz is pretty proud of, since she knows from experience that this hallway is at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>a thirty second skip. But the Dr. Raisebells, a purple-skinned dog-person like Barcus, except with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>giant </span>
  </em>
  <span>head and very small yellow glasses, no fur, and of indeterminable gender—gives Luz a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she slinks into the room and tries not to draw too much attention to herself, except that never works out for her, does it? She slips on a loose paper from one of her classmates’ bags and skids into the tile floor with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Raisebells just looks at her. The entire classroom just looks at her. Luz gives them her very small, classic Luz grin that really means </span>
  <em>
    <span>please stop looking at me kill me now</span>
  </em>
  <span>: “Uh, hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Late again, Luz the human,” Dr Raisebells says, making a stamp on their clipboard with one paw. “That’s twice this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Dr. Raisebells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Raisebells shakes their head. “Take your seat, Miss Luz, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>try not to cause any more disruptions to my class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz flops into her seat with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least after Dr. Raisebells gives Luz the chewing out of a lifetime for </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>not getting the hang of the very simple Illusion spell (despite Luz only knowing, like, five glyphs. And she’s trying, okay? But figuring them out all on her own is pretty hard, so she thinks she deserves some slack), they—Luz, Willow, Gus, and Amity—have lunch together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Sometimes Amity joins them. Sometimes she doesn’t. Luz figured out a while ago to stop asking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured out” is generous—it was mostly Willow finally telling Luz to stop pestering her every day she missed lunch because didn’t she see how Amity was running away all red in the face? And honestly she didn’t, but maybe Amity has some allergies or something. Or like, health problems. Maybe she’s on a really strict diet and she’s embarrassed to eat her terrible food in front of her friends. Except the food she eats with them is pretty normal, save for the standard Boiling Isles spins to it—you know, like tentacles, or live snails, or whatever these people eat. But also, Luz isn’t super familiar with Boiling Isles cuisine, so maybe Amity’s food is really just super-obviously-vegan and she’s the only one that doesn’t notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow and Gus look at each other as Luz speculates about this aloud at their table, and then shake their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re nuts.” Gus takes another bite of his sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Luz says conspiratorially. “Or am I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>one step closer to the truth?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“As someone who has lived here their entire life… Amity eats normal food.” Willow gives Luz a concerned look. “You know Amity is allowed to eat with her other friends, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean—of course I know that!” Luz feels herself flushing as she realizes the major fallacy of her conspiracy—that maybe Amity just simply wanted to spend time with other people. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is she?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gus says in the same conspiratory voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Gus.” Luz picks at her… whatever this is that Eda made. “She is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is?” Says a familiar voice belonging to two sets of black polished nails, clutching a dark green sack with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘AB’</span>
  </em>
  <span> embroidered on the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity!” Luz greets her with a grin and a brightened mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We missed you,” Willow says, stabbing at her writhing purple noodles with a fork, but they recoil from her. “Ugh. I hate these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you spending time with besides us at lunch hour?” Gus accuses, clicking on a flashlight that Luz hadn’t even noticed he’d had. “Tell us the </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s yellow eyes grow wide and she glances between Luz and Willow with a confused and slowly reddening expression on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… nobody? I just forgot my lunch in my locker and I had to go run and grab it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… suspicious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… really not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, A.B.” Luz pats the table across from her, adjacent to Willow but always directly in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last confused glance at Gus, Amity obliges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Amity asks as she undoes the buttons that keep her lunch in the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh—nothing,” Luz says quickly before Gus or Willow can explain her crackpot theories. “You know Gus—always making things interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure am!” Gus, oblivious, seems proud as he takes another bite of his sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow, on the other hand, is looking at Luz like she’s a particularly weird leaf under a dissecting microscope. Oh, man, do they have dissecting microscopes on the Boiled Isles? Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>invented </span>
  </em>
  <span>them? Why would you invent a microscope when you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz? You’re zoning out again,” Willow says, poking her hand. “Seriously, you’ve been doing that all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Yeah, I guess I have.” And then she remembers that she was talking to Eda about something she wanted to do… tonight? Maybe? Eda had said yes? She thinks?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz didn’t even notice how her fist had smacked the table at her finally working memory, and looks up to see Willow, Gus, and Amity staring at her, the latter’s face—which had started to cool after the interaction with Gus—now flushed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just remembered what I was talking to Eda about this morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What was it?” Amity has carefully arranged her Boiling Isles Bento Box™ so that the blue legume-type chunks are not touching the beige bread-question-mark or the perfectly normal looking grapes. She always does this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know how it’s Monday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Willow has finally wrangled some of the noodles onto her fork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monday means Eda spent the weekend collecting human trash, remember? And she found a human board game that me and my Mami used to play at home, and that got me thinking… we should have a game night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… game night?” Amity asks, frowning slightly, at the same time that Gus positively squeals in delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A human game night? With earthly human pieces? A completely normal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>non-magic </span>
  </em>
  <span>game? It sounds so boring! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so in!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice, Gus is in! What about you, Willow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow frowns and reaches into her pocket for her scroll, looking mildly concerned and scrolling, tapping a few icons on the parchment before stopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good. I thought my student council meeting was tonight, but it’s next week. I should be free!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Feeling bright and airy, Luz is already grinning from ear to ear. “Amity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A game night sounds fun,” Amity admits, looking only half as sullen as she usually does. Luz counts it as a win. “I'll have to double check that I can make it—I’ll send you a hext after school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea if my phone will even pick that up,” Luz agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well. Um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s worth a shot, at any rate,” Luz is saying as Amity, having carefully placed her fork down (the other thing Luz has noticed about the Boiling Isles is that forks tend to have anywhere from two to seven prongs, with the latter looking much like a tiny rake), is digging in her schoolbag and pulls out her own scroll, making a few taps on it before pulling up a very familiar image: the phone number input!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you, um—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put my number in? I can try!” And Luz reaches for the scroll, but Amity makes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>meep! </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound and snatches it back quickly. “Whoa! Grabby, grabby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>me,” Amity says, sheepish and flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Luz says, and immediately goes to fish out her own phone. Gus gasps a little—he always does—when he sees it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Human technology,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gus whispers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So cool.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait until I show you Minecraft,” Luz mumbles, tapping her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Contacts </span>
  </em>
  <span>icon and clicking on her own profile to read out her number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity taps it in as she reads it out, and then types out a quick message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I sent something,” she says, tapping the scroll—Luz watches it quickly reroll itself and seal again with a purple ribbon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Luz sees a pop-up at the top of her screen: </span>
  <b>
    <em>[—UNKNOWN—]:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> it’s a. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, it actually came through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… was not expecting that to work,” Willow says. “Cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>cool,” Luz agrees, clicking on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>insert GIF </span>
  </em>
  <span>icon and scrolling through a few to click on a cat giving a thumbs-up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s scroll flicks open with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound, and Amity looks at the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have moving pictures, too? With </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>magic?” Her brows have risen to her hairline. “Very impressive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No magic needed for cat GIFs,” Luz says. “Just love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity turns another shade of pink that probably shouldn’t be physically possible. “Well—anyway, I can let you know after school, then, if I can come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Right!” Luz had honestly forgotten why they had gone to this trouble—but game night! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, should I bring…” Gus leans into a Squad Huddle—Luz, seeing Amity try to scoot away, hooks her elbow around the other girl’s neck and brings her in with only a surprised </span>
  <em>
    <span>mrrp! </span>
  </em>
  <span>from her. “Some </span>
  <em>
    <span>witch games?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like what?” Willow asks, grinning ear to ear. “There’s so many good ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… uh...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could do Hodgepodge, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hoo?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Clawtzee—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are all </span>
  <em>
    <span>kids’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>games, Willow,” Gus frowns, and Willow looks a little sheepish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, those are the ones that I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz leans over to Amity. “I have no idea what any of these words mean,” she whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re board games. Edric and Emira used to make me play with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You played board games with them?” It doesn’t surprise Luz, especially given her knowledge of the twins, but it’s still a little weird to hear about Amity’s home life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity gives her a Look. “Well, we had family nights. Mom and Dad were really big about family time… I just never actually sat down just to play board games with people that I… wanted to be around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz can’t control the big, sappy grin that takes over her face, or her sniffling as her eyes water a little. “You like being around us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Amity is a bright cherry red now. “You’re my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity, do you have any games you could bring?” Gus interrupts, looking a little exasperated by his bickering with Willow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh… most of them are my siblings’, but I do have Witch Hunt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow gasps, and Gus’ eyes get big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second or third edition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that even a question? Second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus slowly turns his head to Luz, who now sees his comically watery eyes that are fully awestruck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A true vintage…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Luz makes a T with her hands, forgetting one arm was still hooked around Amity’s neck and accidentally dragging her over with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeak </span>
  </em>
  <span>from her. “Sorry. Anyways, um.. what’s Witch Hunt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>best witches’ game ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>invented,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gus exclaims. “It’s gorey, it’s strategy, it’s deadly, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything you ever want from a game!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity flushes. “Yeah, Edric got it for me when we were really little. Told me to hide it from mom. We would play it after our parents went to bed for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’re really good then,” Willow says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Ames—” Luz gives her a poke with her elbow. “—you can’t grow up on a game and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity flushes. “Well, last time we played, it was pretty close between Emira and me—but I</span>
  <em>
    <span> did</span>
  </em>
  <span> win.” The tail end of her sentence is touched with pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby!” Luz offers a high-five—that Gus takes before Amity can even react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says. “I just love high-fives so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz gives Gus a frown but drops her hand. “So it sounds like you should bring that game, then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well—again, I don’t really know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you even doing after school, anyway?” Gus asks. “You’re so busy all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity gives him a glare—rarer now that they’re all friends, but sometimes if she gets prodded too much or too long… well, Luz still remembers being on the other end of Amity’s anger. It makes her uncomfortable to push her friend beyond what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>comfortable with, and decided pretty early on to not ask questions without Amity volunteering the answers. They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and—dare she say it—</span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends, at that. But sometimes, people have their boundaries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is one of them, it seems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table is silent for a few long moments while Gus squirms uncomfortably under Amity’s stare. And then, unexpectedly, she relents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know how my parents will react to wanting to be at—” and Amity gives Luz an apologetic look “—a wanted criminal and a human’s house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeouch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Willow vouches. “The Blights are </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>strict.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity nods. “As much as I want to be around you guys, I do kind of have to do it behind my parents’ backs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants to be around us,” Luz says to Gus, leaning against him with tears in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to pick your teeth out while you sleep,” Amity grumbles, but the pink at the tips of her ears betrays her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there’s the Amity I know and love.” Luz reaches across the table and pulls Amity in for an aggressive hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.” Is all Luz hears, but she knows—she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>—from the warmth in Amity’s cheeks and the way she very gently hugs her back that she’s secretly pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, when should we be over?” Willow asks as the two of them sit down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hrm.” Luz realizes she actually hadn’t specified a time—is time even the same in the Boiled Isles? “Well—just whenever everyone gets there, we’ll start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” Gus agrees. “Oooh, what kind of snacks should I make?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty partial to popped Spithips,” Willow says, and Gus nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz turns her attention back to her lunch—she doesn’t know too much about witch snacks, and she’s at least forty percent sure that Eda can help her whip something up before everyone gets there tonight. She’s just so, so excited to actually have </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her friends over for something fun. The last time was the Conjuring night with Willow and Gus, and… well, she and Amity weren’t on great terms, then. But they are now! And it’s gonna be so much fun to have all three of her friends with her, playing games and having fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity, having methodically eaten bites of every distinctly separated pile of food until it was all finished off, begins to stand up just as the bell screams for sixth period. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll see you guys after school!” Luz says, scrambling to finish the heaps of… questionable food that may or may not even be edible. Sometimes Eda </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>just throw random things in her bag—one time, instead of actual food, Eda had poured a bunch of plastic busts of famous human composers into her lunch bag. She ate half of Willow’s bloodsquash mash that day. Luz swears her mouth goes a little tinny at the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you after school!” Willow calls out, seeming to look slightly grossed out by Luz fully shoveling her meat-question-mark into her mouth like a snake unhinging its jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” Gus says, getting up and running out of the cafeteria with his lunch bag, turning around to wave a last time as he leaves. Amity had already run off by the time Luz looks up again, and realizes all of her friends have dispersed, and she just has to get through the rest of the day until game night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reseals the Tupperware container and places it carefully back in her lunch bag, retying it and throwing it over her shoulder before running after her friends. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i dont have a chapter name just take it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So… what, exactly, am I bringing?” Willow asks as Luz, schoolbag forgotten on the ground, wrestles with her locker in an attempt to get her books back into it. It’s not going very well, and she’s pretty sure the thing has a loose tooth now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Gus was bringing a game…” Luz says. “But mostly I just really wanted to show you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>board games.” The locker still won’t open. She makes a frustrated grunt and turns to Willow, who looks a little amused-slash-concerned at her antics, but Luz knows that Willow won’t open it for her because she wants to foster her independence… or something like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. I did have a question… how do they </span>
  <em>
    <span>work </span>
  </em>
  <span>without magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Luz has never played witches’ board games, and the question </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘how do they work without magic?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes her brain break a little. She wants to ask, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘how do they work </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>with </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>magic, the fuck?!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like…” Willow taps her fingertips together in that antsy-and-frustrated way when you can’t quite parse actual sensible words out from your brain thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s so many types of games,” Luz attempts. “We have stuff like checkers and chess which is just moving pieces around, and then you have games like </span>
  <em>
    <span>LIFE</span>
  </em>
  <span> where it’s just moving pieces around but more complicated; sometimes there’s cards involved, and sometimes there’s a LOT of cards involved—I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talisman</span>
  </em>
  <span> has over two hundred cards in the adventure deck alone, and that’s not even counting the expansion packs...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz trails off, thinking—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Talisman</span>
  </em>
  <span> has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of cards to keep up with, and she’s pretty sure she lost all the talisman cards, anyways, so it’s not like it’s even playable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t… know what those are. How do the pieces move around if you don’t have magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s easy, we pick them up and move them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I guess that makes sense.” Willow nods once, twice, seemingly more to herself. “Then how do the pieces fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The… what?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The what? The </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>what</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, like in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trickers</span>
  </em>
  <span>—when you want to take your opponent's piece, you tell it to fight the other one, and they have to wrestle it. The winning piece eats the other one and gets to stay there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz feels the information go into her ears, at least, but as far as processing what Willow said—her brain is smooth and the words splashed against it uselessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… incredibly messed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In regular checkers we just take the piece off of the board.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Willow looks thoughtful. “That also makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shudders to think of what witch checkers even plays like, now—is it gorey? Do the discs have teeth? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mouths? </span>
  </em>
  <span>If the Boiling Isles has taught her anything, the answer is yes to all of the above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of teeth and mouths, the locker still hasn’t opened, and Luz still has a few bite marks on her hands and arms. And she’s about to start swinging her bag at it until the damn thing opens or eats it. Either would be a fine outcome, she thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now only half focused on the conversation, Luz continues: “Human board games are… probably not very fun compared to what you have, then. I wish we had little flying pieces or real grass on the boards or whatever you have.” She balls her fist up and holds it out gently for the locker to sniff. It does, and makes a hissing sound, recoiling from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well—they’re probably easier to clean up?” Willow offers, and Luz giggles a little at the idea of having to clean up catfighting chess pieces like toddlers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably so. Until that one die rolls under the desk when you weren’t looking and you spend like, three hours looking for it because otherwise you won’t have a full set anymore.” Luz shudders. “That’s not so great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow pushes Luz’s hand away gently and uses her other to approach the locker, flat-palmed and gentle—the locker sniffs her hand and gives it a large, sloppy lick, finally swinging open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Luz says, grumbling but appreciative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re tricky,” Willow mumbles. “But you’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz picks up her bag off the floor, miraculously intact after three whole minutes on the hall floor at Hexside—Boscha and her posse hadn’t come to scatter its contents everywhere, nor had a loose abomination absorbed it into its sludgy form. “Game night tonight,” she reassures herself. “It’s gonna be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so excited,” Willow agrees. “I hope Amity can make it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shoot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz forgot that she might not have even been able to come. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and checks for messages. Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so. She missed the Conjuring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>Conjuring,” Willow corrects. “And didn’t invite us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Point conceded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The books in the locker and nothing else needed, Luz closes the door and doesn’t even bother with the now growling locker beast. “See you tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz bursts through the front door of the Owl House half an hour later, more than a little peeved that Eda hadn’t come to pick her up from school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz!” King sits up from where it looks like he’d been napping on the couch—the fur on his cheek is flattened. “You’re home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Luz.” Lilith Clawthorne, Eda’s sister, sits across the coffee table from the couch, looking thoughtful with a hand of cards. She doesn’t turn her head at all, just acknowledges Luz’s presence. It still ticks her off that Lilith has to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she doesn’t have loads of options right now. The Emperor’s Coven aren’t falling over themselves to get her back, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck,” Eda groans, leaning back on the couch after seeing Luz in the door to peer at the clock above the mantle. She makes a motion like she wants to smack her forehead, but her hand is missing from the end of her forearm. In her other, she holds a matching hand of cards. “Sorry I forgot to get you, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Luz says. “It’s only a ten minute walk. My school at home was farther, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hexes Hold ‘Em </span>
  </em>
  <span>for hours,” King whines. “I actually fell asleep. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>my naptime isn’t until after you get back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh,” Luz coos, reaching down to pick up the angry demon cat, who immediately sits up and does the uppy arms. He snuggles into her embrace. “Sorry, King. House is getting crowded, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me,” Eda says, looking over her cards. She picks one up in her teeth and drops it on the table—immediately, Lilith’s cards are engulfed in a purple flame. “Hah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dear.” Lilith sounds more amused than sad—she lays down a card as well, which disintegrates Eda’s cards, and then puts down another that grows small legs and sits up angrily. Eda growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boring,” King grumbles. “Anyways, Luz, I was thinking we could go into Bonesborough tonight and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, King.” Luz gives him a remorseful pout. “We’re having game night tonight, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that tonight?” Eda asks idly. Luz now spots her hand resting on the table with a paper card between its fingers and a pen balancing on the thumb: it’s been marked with two columns labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eda </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lilith, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with roughly equivalent tally marks for each name, though there’s well over fifteen in each column. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I guess we can do it another time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for sure! Sounds fun, King, and I’d love to go with you. Just not tonight, okay?” And Luz raises her voice to carry over to Eda, “Yes, Eda, we talked about it this morning, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda waves her stump arm dismissively. “That was before my sixth apple blood mimosa, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz feels her heart sink into the floor—did Eda change her mind? Was she going to have to text her friends and say they couldn’t come after all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda seems to see her shoulders slump because she rolls her eyes obviously and makes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bah </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, kid, you can have your game night. I guess we’ll have a girls’ night, or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooty swings into the room. “Did someone say </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls’ n</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Eda shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooty sighs and swings closed again. Eda takes her hand with the card in it, puts a tally under Lilith’s name, and fits the bone back into her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Lily, you won another one. I guess I need to clean up in here, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only been telling you this for weeks,” Lilith grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ve only been telling you to quit nagging me for weeks. So I guess it evens out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz, if you want your friends to come over, you better help me!” Eda calls, standing up and stretching, bones cracking audibly from across the room. “This mess doesn’t clean itself. Heh. Well, it used to. Now we have to do it the old-fashioned way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda snaps her fingers and pauses for dramatic effect, then seems to realize that the broom in the closet behind the stairs will no longer fly into her hands. She groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, will you go get the broom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am!” Luz runs to the closet and flings the door open, immediately spotting the old, tattered, probably fifty year old broom with loose straw and cracks in the wooden handle. The closet underneath the stairs is dark and filled with cobwebs and the smell of mold. Luz holds her breath as she reaches in, praying that the weird and fucked up spiders of the Boiling Isles don’t jump at her very fleshy and edible hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Broom acquired, she shuts the door quickly and hands it off to Eda. The older woman holds it out as if she had summoned it in the first place. “Let’s try this again—and let’s get cleaning!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours and several snack breaks later, Luz is just finishing plating some very cute little fruit spreads that she sliced and decorated to look like turtles—swatting King away from them more than once but ultimately relenting and letting him have </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>—when Hooty’s face appears in the kitchen window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lu-u-u-uz, your friends are here! Hoot, hoot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Hooty,” Luz says, not looking up at him in case she spoiled her appetite. “I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re waiting outside, hoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you let them in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I guess I can do that,” Hooty sighs, sounding disappointed, and then disappears from the window—Luz hears the creaking from the door opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in!” Luz shouts, knowing her voice might get stifled in the rickety walls of the Owl House. “I’m just finishing up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears the gentle footsteps of her friends and sweeps up the two platters of kiwis and grapes with little smiles, making her way into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me!” King jumps off of his stool and darts past her feet, almost tripping her but scuttling out the door before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow and Gus are standing by the couch, looking around with that same look of awe and mild fear that they always do whenever they visit the Owl House—it’s partially the memory of animating the entire house and taking it for a spin across the Boiling Isles, partially the tension of being in the home of both a powerful witch and a dangerous criminal, and also… just the fact that Eda collects the kookiest, most unsettling decor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willow! Gus!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow sees Luz and looks relieved—she’s dressed down into a simple green collared shirt and white trousers with brown boot tips peeking out underneath. It’s nice to see her friends relaxed and comfortable when they’re not in school at all hours of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz!” Willow and Gus both say at the same time. Gus looks equally wound down, with a simple open red vest and an off-white undershirt, brown trousers, and black boots. Luz notices a couple human buttons decorating the vest, but they look like mostly vintages—one bears a 1950s-esque kitten with chipping letters that say ‘SMASH FASCISM.’ Another looks like it might have, at one time, been a lesbian pride flag, but so scuffed and peeled that it’s almost unrecognizable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re heeeere,” Willow says, summoning a couple of flowers into her hands and throwing them into the air like confetti. “Let’s get the party started!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz looks around the living room as if looking for something she missed. “Well… where’s Amity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow and Gus look at each other, and Gus shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t heard anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Willow says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus quickly spells his illusory duplicate into existence and looks at him, scrutinizing. Then, with another flourish of his hand, the duplicate has green hair with brown roots growing in, pulled into the exact style of Amity’s. The duplicate Gus turns to Luz and gives her a deep bow with hand outstretched and bats his lashes adorably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Voilà!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz gives Gus a look while Willow snickers. Gus high fives his duplicate while still making eye contact with Luz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Gusmity is doing a fantastic job,” he says. “You can’t even tell the difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hair is a little off.” Luz has to give Gus credit for actually getting it perfect, but makes the comment to hide her irritation. “It looks great, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, thank you.” Gus’ little mischievous smile illuminates the room with its sheer joy contained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have, Luz?” Willow asks, peering at the trays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz holds the fruit out proudly. “Kiwi turtles! The kiwi slices are the little shells, and there’s grapes for the arms and legs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus stands on his tiptoes to look. “So… cute… I’m overcome with adorableness,” he declares, sinking to his knees. “They’re so deliciously cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow squishes her cheeks with her palms. “These are the most precious things I’ve ever seen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much,” Lus says proudly. “King helped me with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re my army of consumable minions,” King declares, already snuggled up on the couch cushions. “I will use them to conquer the world… and then eat them when I get hungry. Their adorableness is their strength! All will cower before them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz sets the trays down on the coffee table, and Willow pats King’s head awkwardly. “That sounds nice, King,” she says. Gus looks at Gusmity, who has been Fortnite dancing silently during the entire exchange (Luz showed Gus Fortnite dancing a few weeks ago, and the results have been disastrously hilarious), and shakes his head slowly until Gusmity stops and stands still. He claps his hands, and the duplicate vanishes in a puff of smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” he says, reaching into his schoolbag that Luz had barely noticed he’d brought. “I have also brought offerings for this… party.” He withdraws a bottle of apple juice (</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahem, </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood) and a bottle of ambiguously brown liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh.” Luz reaches for the brown stuff and picks it up—the bottle is an unlabeled sturdy glass, and if Luz puts it up to her eyes, she can see bubbles in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a rare human drink,” Gus crows. “They call it… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peep-sy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz’s mouth waters at the thought of actually having soda again. “It’s Pepsi,” she corrects, but only half-there anymore—she unstops the bottle and immediately the carbonation fizzes up a little bit. Willow and Gus both </span>
  <em>
    <span>oooh </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink up!” Luz says, and sets the drinks down to fetch cups from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she’s in the other room, she checks her phone somewhat anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No notifications. Not from Amity or anybody. Luz stares for a second at her lockscreen photo of her mama, twinged with a little bit of sadness at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she reminds herself why she came in here, and, just as Luz is reaching for Eda’s cabinet filled with different cups that are here the equivalent of thrifted or bought from the Dollar Store, she hears Hooty’s voice outside, though it’s not directed at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well, well, look who’s come crawling back.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, it’s you.’ Amity! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sounds both disappointed and irritated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Can I please just go inside?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What was that? I thought someone was talking to me, hoot,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hooty says, but Luz stops listening—she’s already grabbing the cups and running out of the room to hopefully prevent another nuclear explosion from happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slams the cups on the coffee table and doesn’t stop to answer Willow and Gus’ curious looks and beginnings of questions. Luz darts for the front door and flings it open to see Amity snarling—</span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>snarling, fangs visible and all—with a murderous intent in her eyes. The expression drops as soon as she and Luz make eye contact, and is instead adopted into one of both shock and… something else. Embarrassment? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Luz!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend is here, hoot hoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that about Amity,” Luz chastises. “He doesn’t mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Amity grumbles, but accepts Luz’s offer to come inside when she stands back and holds the door behind her, carefully positioning herself between Hooty and Amity. She closes the door once Amity is inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks anxious, for lack of a better word, at being here—and certainly a little out of place. She’s wearing a burnt orange tunic that hangs off her shoulders tucked into a beige skirt, knee-high socks, and shoes resembling Mary Janes. It’s a tad nicer than the sweater and jeans that Luz herself picked up, and the awkwardness just radiates off of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easily cut by Gus and Willow, though, who wave and greet her enthusiastically. Gus’ eyes go wide at the box in Amity’s hands—he </span>
  <em>
    <span>ooh</span>
  </em>
  <span>s and stares and ogles for a long moment before Amity seems to notice, blush, and sit down to open the game set of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Witch Hunt </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she’d brought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Eda and Lilith appear in the hallway door, both looking dressed for a night on the town, though neither looking like they’re attending the same event as the other. Eda’s hair is in a rare updo, pulled away from her face and into a massive ponytail. Lilith seems as though she had attempted a bun, though due to the fact that since moving back into the Owl House, she’s let her hair run back to its untamed origins, it looks more like a beehive on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, kids,” Eda says, struggling with a loose tie around her neck, apparently trying to loosen it even more. “Be good, don’t ruin my house, and if you’re gonna animate it and take it around town, at least let me in on the fun, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise we’ll be good,” Luz says, running up to give Eda a hug. “Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Eda grumbles. “Lily picked the show we’re going to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Tiger Viscount </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a perfectly respectable play,” Lilith replies coolly. “I think it would do you well to have your cultural horizons broadened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda turns to Luz and makes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mehmehmehmeh </span>
  </em>
  <span>face as Lilith is talking, but verbally says: “Of course, dear Lily.” Then, to Luz, “If I’m not back by the time your friends leave, it means I killed her and fled the country, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz gives Eda a solemn nod of camaraderie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, have fun, don’t die, or at least if you die, make sure it can’t be traced back to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the two elder witches departed from the front door, Eda turning to wave at Luz one last time until she shut the door. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i, too, have adhd, and relate extremely to how i write luz<br/>im posting this out of sheer guilt :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always follow me on twitter @ beauyester blah blah blah anyways i started watching the owl house this week and im absolutely insane. thank u for ur time. ignore typos heart emoji<br/>chapter title from that adhd gothic tumblr post: https://qhronophobia.tumblr.com/post/182462582195/adhd-gothic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>